User talk:EmptyStar
Hello I've seen what you've done to the articles about the levels in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and I am very impressed. If you keep that remarkable work up, you could get promoted to SysOp. I see you are an expert on levels, so could you make articles on the levels in Kirby Squeak Squad and KNMIDL. Thank you and welcome to Kirby Wiki. It's nice to have a Kirby expert here. I don't know as much as you but I'm still an expert. You're welcome to join Star Fox Wiki if you like. I am an adminstrator for that Wiki as well. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 23:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) That's okay. Are you the founder of any other wikis? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 23:48, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Do you have administrative power? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) D'oh! :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:19, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Well, to be frank, the Donkey Kong wiki is irritatingly not brown; it doesn't have a brown design like it's supposed to. It is instead blue. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:28, 1 September 2008 (UTC) If I didn't play Kirby games, I wouldn't be here; yes I do play them. Check out mah page to see the Kirby games I have. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:40, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm on it. If you see him create another non Kirby article again, alert me so I can ban him. If you need images, go to Kirby's rainbow resort. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. You know, I've uploaded an image of Plasma Whisp. You can use that for your article. Good job you're doing, keep it up. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) That's good. Y'know, I think you'd make a great admin. I'll talk to Max2 now. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 19:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Kool Thank you for helping me out. An admin named KirbyFan is only interested in correcting my mistakes so he doesn't help out much. An admin named ParaGoomba348 is only interested at yelling at me and all of the other admins aren't active at all. It's hard being the only admin that does work around here. You've already made more contributions than the admins I was just telling you about. Max2 is only concerned with userpedia and he basically left this wiki under my (now our) control. Talk to me when you need help. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) No, but there are images of characters from the anime at Kirby's Rainbow Resort. Sorry. --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking king ddd, mk, and, kirby on the logo. i agree. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:13, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Let's ask Max2. He's the one who made it. I'm not skilled at doing such. Sorry. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ? What on earth do you mean? --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:07, 6 September 2008 (UTC) No. I don't mind. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you For taking good care of this wiki. You've been doing an outstanding job. If I could, I would promote you to SysOp, but I don't have that power. Thank you again. --Blue Ninjakoopa 20:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I'll take a look If the info is untrue like you stated on KF's talk page, I'll talk to him about it. Thank you for resorting to me.--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:32, 7 September 2008 (UTC) You've been promoted to sysop? Since when?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 17:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Explanation Firstly, that's awesome. I'm proud of what you've become my son my friend. Secondly, never put an info box over a screen shot. It should be official artwork. --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:10, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Well, then you can use it. Those type of artwork are called hidden images because they are only seen in references like instruction manuals and strategy guides. Someone will eventually find it and upload it. BTW, if I never congadulated you, Congradulations on becoming a sysop. You deserved it. Well good night. I've got to go to bed. --Blue Ninjakoopa 02:18, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Adeleine Hey, EmptyStar! My name's Adeleine Ribbon Dee but just call me either ADR or Jake (my real name)! I just wanted to say thank you for helping with the Adeleine article! I really appreciate you helping me with my first major edit to the wiki! Thanks again and I hope to talk to you soon! Ok. I'm kinda doin' somethin' on proboards right now. I'll be back when I'm doen to work on those articles. --Blue Ninjakoopa 03:37, 14 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Possesed Fairy Oh, really? I didn't think it had a name... or appeared in another game. I just assumed that it was a fairy possessed by Dark Matter. (Goes over to TV and looks through his enemy info cards and does a face palm) I just got an enemy info card and, of COURSE, it turned out to be Keke. Thanks for telling me though! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 19:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) RE: What games? I haven't played a WHOLE bunch of games, but I have played a few: Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Kirby Squeak Squad, Kirby 64 and I used to play this old Kirby Pinball game... And I just started watching the anime last night! Not bad, I must say, especially for a video game anime! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 21:59, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Just wanna say... Thanks for being such a good friend. The reason I haven't been on much is because I was dealing with Vandalism on the Star Fox wiki and greatly improving the DK wiki. --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Polls Yes, that happens from time to time. That is the poll processing your request. After some time, your results will show up on the poll. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 18:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and clicking the selection again resets that time. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 18:21, 20 September 2008 (UTC) A little bit of philosophy. The community of a Wiki, or the Wiki itself? This is a question often asked by the Wikia. A Wiki does not exist without its community, and a community does not exist without the Wiki. Kind of like pants and belts. Pants hold the belts, but belts hold the pants. Who's really doing all the work? Yeah, I know that...didn't really make much sense. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 04:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ouch! Don't block that guy for a year. I'd say...three to five days and a warning at most. If he does it again, a week, a warning. One more time, two weeks, a warning. Another, and 18 days and you tell him off. Trust me, you don't make good Wiki people if their first memory on Wiki is being banned for over a year. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 06:41, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I'm agreeing with Cafinator on this one. Abusing your power is never good. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :(We should know.) CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 05:53, 22 September 2008 (UTC) OK. Thank you. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 14:40, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Redirecting Create th Kracko Jr. page and type this: #REDIRECTEnter link here and there you have it. I think I might do some work around here if I'm not to busy. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I'm doing something on another tab, but ok. I'll help. Yes, I will get KSSU very soon. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:58, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Update I've updated the SSA. Check it out. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I votred him too. He's awesome. But anyway, you've been such a good friend. If your name were moonshine here I could make you a sig, but I'll do it on Mario wiki. Hold on a sec. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:18, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Vegetable Valley You kept removing info for the sake of format. How sad.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 13:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Fine. I was just saying that you shouldn't have been repeatedly removing info. And you want to make a Mecha Kracko page? Fine with me.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Mario: No. The Mecha Kracko page stays with Kracko. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:25, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *So you disagree?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yes I do. We're not gonna be like Mario wiki making a page for everything. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:28, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I was thinking that we shouldn't be like Mario Wiki for a long time (even though I rarely go there).-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:37, 27 September 2008 (UTC) At least you are saying something, KirbyFan. Another thing, EmptyStar, all characters from the Anime need Anime info boxes. Make sure you put them back on. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ... Mecha Kracko doesn't redirect to Kracko. It redirects to Doc#Mecha Kracko, you lier!-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:37, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *????-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 16:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) **????-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 20:58, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ***????-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 21:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Are you a boy or girl? Me and Blue Ninjakoopa need to know.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 21:07, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Uh-huh. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:43, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I'll get on that. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:18, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Stop messing with "Mecha Kracko" ...-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 01:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Mirror Kirby:HEY!!! Kirbyfan! Why did you edit Helper to Hero into Helper to Arena in Sword Knight? I happen to have beaten it with 1/4 of the Helpers you. So I think I know what the dumb title is. By the way, Burnin Leo finally has a full fledge article! Shame on you all for being lazy and not updaing him.O_o ???-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 16:12, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes You can make anime enemy infoboxes if you must. That would work. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) What? I chose Monobook. It's pink. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna try logging out real quick. If I see what you see, I'll configure the MediaWiki Monobook.css. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I just asked Max2 to change it back to the Custom Monobook.css. This current skin that Kirkburn messed up is lagging my computer very badly. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) About the Images I'm actually going to replace them soon with images directly from the game, so no need to worry about running out of resources on Youtube. ^^; But yeah, i'll gladly help with that! Just give me a while, and i'll update them along the way. ~ MALAK Re: About the Images OK ^^ Glad I could help. As for the list of games... Kirby's Dreamland (GB) Kirby's Adventure (VC) Kirby's Avalanche (SNES) Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (64) Kirby: Nightmare In Dreamland (GBA) Kirby Canvas Curse (DS) Kirby Squeak Squad (DS) Kirby Super Star Ultra (DS) I think that's it. Expect more images to be uploaded in a while. :) ~ MALAK 23:32, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ? What? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:08, 5 October 2008 (UTC) White text? I never see any white text in spoiler warning. If you mean that the Spoiler warning is purposeless, then yeah. You can modify it if you want. Sorry if I'm not helping at all. ( ^^; ) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Still Here Yep! Sorry I haven't been on, just been busy with life! I'm gonna go home and play some Kirby 64 stuff so I can enhance/create some articles! I'm hoping to improve the abilities pages and the page for the game itself (it's pretty bad at the moment). Right now, I'm trying to collect all of the enemy cards, just for fun. And thanks for the compliment! :D YESH! I was able to get it from a place called Gamehiker. They update their images every few weeks. It appears I was just in time too. (^-^) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) It's not just you. It's either been removed or altered. I've asked some staff on the Central Wikia to make us one, but I've gotten no response. Thanks for looking around. I've asked Kirkburn if he could help, but he hasn't responded still. The Candy Constellation article, I think the image I found might go better or we can just use a gallery. Sorry if I'm stressing you, but these images need a place. Also, I've found some Wikis similar to Kirbypedia. They're very odd, but still informal. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) That's good to hear. Come to think of it, the Gallery wouldn't be such a good idea. But I still don't want the Cloud image to be hangin'. We gotta do somethin' with it. Got any ideas? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:00, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Are you forgetting who the Bueracrat is here? Wikipedia has a license that lets it's brother online encyclopedia sites, Wikia, use it's information. I forgot to add the Wikipedia template. Now, we should be clear on who "permits" stuff around here. WAIT! Next time, try not to use a smiley to cover an insult. It doesn't work on me nor does it work on him. Yes, I'll happily use the info on the Kirby Games. I'll also upload the Boxart. Give me some time, I'm chatting with my companions on the AD proboards. =^] Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:21, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:55, 23 October 2008 (UTC) That one is awesome! I love it! But do you think we should make something like a poll? You saw how that IP flamed at me about the SS Arena. Until then, we can use it. I'd like to see the back-ups lol. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:15, 24 October 2008 (UTC) That IP said that "Whoever put this isn't following any rules" in all caps. His idea was dumb, if you ask me. Cafinator hasn't been here in a while, but his ban from smash wiki expired so he's going to be there alot. Yeah, we can use this logo. It's good. :^) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I'll try putting it up LOL. I always laugh when you write "haha" xD Idk why. lolz Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:31, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Crud! It still isn't showing!!! I've edited the monaco.css 6 times. Do you know of anyone who can do this? I've never done it before other than yesterday Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I'll try, but he still hasn't responded to my question of how we can change the skin back to monobook. I'll try seeing if anyone has contact with him (he's been inactive at Userpedia as well, and he prolly won't go back because it's been moved from sribble wiki to wikia). Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:41, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I have no idea. It's really wierd. Hey, you've been doing such a great job here. Would it be alright if I promoted you to bueracrat? You've earned it. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:02, 26 October 2008 (UTC) You are now Bueracrat. Congrats. =^] Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:42, 26 October 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. So, how have you been doing? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) What have you been doing when I was gone? -- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:42, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Uhhh Ok, I just put up the template. Can you tell me what's wrong? Oh, and I've asked about the logo. I have no clue how it will change. I'm going to ask the staff later. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Oh I see. The white text is too manualized. I'll have to remove it. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:26, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. I'll do that. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Perhaps you could make the image smaller? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:55, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Deleting pages again,huh?Your outta here.MetaKnight**Metroid Thank you for all of your help. The wiki has evolved ten fold since you've joined. :) This MetaknightMetroid guy is starting to annoy me. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:12, 29 October 2008 (UTC) It's fine. Thanks for resizing it. :^) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Guess it's fine to me then.Oh and you two better behave to me.MetaKnight**Metroid OK. Halloween's outdated but still ->Masterman Be Afraid, No We aren't going to merge the characters. Max wants them to stay. I'll work on them when I get enough time. LOL Yeah, I think it works. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) What picture do you think would work? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 17:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Do you want me to add it, or are you going to do it? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The slightly miscolored one (gif). It'll look much better. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:33, 4 November 2008 (UTC) How are you getting these images? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) You might be able to find moar at the Shy Guy Kingdom as well, but the problem is that they don't organize their sprites under category. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) "Not needed, see Demon Beast page. D=" ...I don't see why they're not needed. - BattleFranky202 00:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) <_< He's unbanned nao. -_- Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) LOL I'm trying to find enough time to make the SSB articles more Kirby related and successful, but I'm really busy. I'm glad you found those sprites. I had no idea they were uploaded so fast at the spriter's resource. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, there's nothing wrong with reusing images, as long as it isn't used for every level. Then there would be merging. Just use the Background you found on both articles. By the way, you're now the second top featured user. Keep up the good work. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:19, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, you need some help with that to-do list, I have free time this weekend Kirby111 03:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) No problem Kirby111 02:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Ok no more background colors, and just so you know, it took forever to Photoshop that pic of whispy, but you can fix it if you want Kirby111 03:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for telling me, and I'll keep looking for official art Kirby111 15:54, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Request away! =D Kirby111 00:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Which pics do you need? Kirby111 00:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'm gonna get right on it Kirby111 00:57, 9 November 2008 (UTC) DONE! I got you your picture! =D Kirby111 02:54, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Oops, sorry! But, yeah, I'll get right on it Kirby111 04:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Your pic is here! Kirby111 22:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Commencing merge I'm going to merge the SSB articles. I figured I can't leave these articles just lying around. Can you delete the existing articles on SSB characters and make redirects for the characters that have made cameos? I'm going to make the game articles and fix up the series article. Thank you! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, we can leave the other character articles deleted (except for ROB) but you can make characters like the Mario characters and Samus as well as the Zelda characters redirect to the cameos page, except you need to make a section for each. By the way, where did you get these KSSU images? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Srsly. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Are there any left? I'm an expert at uploading. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:41, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Can't I help? Just give me the URL and I'll be uploading in no time! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::You can relax for now. I'll upload the images for you. =) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 03:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't see anything wrong with the rocky article. If you use something like Safari to access the internet, then that's prolly why. Safari is one of the worst ways to access the internet. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:19, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean by "3 images per line instead of four?" Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 17:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I do not see anything wrong with that page. Maybe your window is too small? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 17:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Perfectly fine. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:27, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Nothing. I see absolutely nothing wrong with that page, dude. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:25, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I wasn't stating my opinion. I was telling you how the page looks. No the gallery does not flow off the page. LOL Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Official Art? Where are you getting the KSSU official art, thanks in advance.- Kirby111 03:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) EmptyStar? I'm ready for more picture requests anytime, and I'd love to know where you got the KSSU official art, Thanks in advance.- Kirby111 19:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll get right on those pics, by the way, what's "KRR"? Thanks!- Kirby111 23:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC)EDIT: D'oh, KRR, K'irby's '''R'ainbow 'R'esort. *Facepalm*- Kirby111 23:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) No problem. Be back later!- Kirby111 23:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Because I said so No, I don't choose what goes around here. But If I make him an admin, I'll get all kinds of crap from Max2. He's not concerned at all for this wiki, and yet he yells at me when I make a tiny mistake. Does he notice the vandals? No. Kirbyfan103's edit count is impressive, but he needs to at least make a user page. I suppose I could give this some thought. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :So be what? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:15, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, he doesn't give a damn what happens to the articles, as long as none of his user friends aren't harmed, then he's happy. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ I'm terribly sorry, but I have to disagree. I clearly think that idea isn't smart at all. Why on Earth would the user just scroll down to see a repeated image? That makes no sense. Unless you can find a way to insert captions into the infobox, then something could be worked out. I'm trying to be reasonable and I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk. : 11:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :That is different. The main art is inside the building, whereas the article's image is the first one seen, not the other. Yes, there are captions in Gallery images, but what I meant was to '''add it to the infobox, like at some wikis. :: ::Sorry, I couldn't see your message. I was engaged in conversation with another. I still think it should be my way, but without altering the templates. ::: :I'm sorry if it seems as though my reasons aren't logical, but I really think it's sloppy and unorganized. lol :: Can we plz just not repeat the images? That's all. K bro? : :lol Max doesn't scare me. Is he your only resort? Look, I've had fellow KW users from proboards agree with me, so if you want me to bring them here and tell you that the gallery does not need to repeat the images, then ask. No, it's not because they're my friends. :: ::K, now I'm getting sort of aggravated. You're putting my logics in quotations as if they're stupid. If that's not the case, then ignore the latter. My friends argue that it's completely stupid, and pointless. "Repeating" an image is exactly that. lol Max2 is not going to side with me. He's bipolar, and prolly hates everyone in the world for being blocked on Mario Wiki per ruling of the administrators :p But yeah. I can bring all 10 of my buddies here if you want. ::: :::lol You're not annoying me, and none of my friends are online rite nao. Sorry. But I get your point. You think someone is actually going to stress about which game the image is from rite? That still isn't such a good idea repeating them. Can't we just keep them the way they are? It's simple, really. Plz bare with me on this liek you did with the image placements. :::: RE: Great fan art! Thanks! Glad you like them! -ville10 Signing your name I forgive you. But make sure you sign your post correctly when you write something on my talk page. Use four tildes (~~~~) and your name and time will be stamped. =) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ability Icons Put the rest up once you've uploaded your icons. To put it on, just add "|icon = ", beneath the power section. For example: |power = Example |icon = ' The bold bit is where you add your stuff. Just incase you didn't know. And by the way, I put some images from Kirbypedia on here with permission. 'METEORITE (t) Sorry... Sorry I haven't been here for a while. I've been caught up in schoolwork. ¬_¬ Do you still need pics? I'll still gladly help ^_^ Kirby111 03:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I've been sick, I'll get on it now. Feels good to be back! -Kirby111 22:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Level infobox What was it you didn't like with the infobox? You only removed it on Bubbly clouds, was that a mistake or was it only that page that it felt wrong on? I thought the pages felt more structured that way, and I was going to add it to more articles, but if you don't like it I wont. But then I want to know why you don't like it. --Ville10 13:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :I see what you mean, but I think it fells odd that that is what prevents us from using them. Do we really need two pictures for each level? And I think a gallery might work. If we add pictures from different games (at least for the spring breeze games), from the boss battles and the backgrounds I think we will have enough pictures. Sorry if i am stubborn, but I really think an infobox makes (most) pages feel more structured. -- Ville10 21:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I know what you mean. There are few good pictures from squeak squad, and I haven't seen any ripped backgrounds. I think I will be able to get pictures from the game boy advance games, but not the DS games. I will go on vacation in a few days, and wont be back for three weeks. Then I will see what I can do. Ville10 10:55, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::I know you didn't want me to add the infobox to any more pages, but I wanted to show you what I meant. Check the Vegetable Valley page. Ville10 13:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I like the theme idea, and I will add it when I have written this. But I really think we should keep the mimi-boss section. If there are none, we can leave it blank. Also, Canvas Curse does have mini-bosses, though instead of a big enemy, they have many small ones (like four spear waddle dees in in one of the levels in the first world). And about the different mini-bosses thing, check what I did with Float Islands' boss section. Ville10 16:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, and I agree on the pictures. And we include two to four enemies. It doesn't really matter, but we try to add the most frequently appearing enemies. If only two enemies appears more than one time, we only add two. If more than four enemies appear the same number of times, we add the ones that fit the theme the best. And it doesn't need to be exact, it's just to get an idea of what kind of enemies appear. Ville10 16:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I will start with Nightmare in Dream Land, and then I can do Amazing mirror, but if you can get it done while I'm away that's good. Ville10 22:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :It's no problem for me to get all the pictures. I still have to play though the game to get the level intros. I have already got the images for Ice Cream Island and will upload them now. Though some background are reused from the first world, should I still add them? Ville10 22:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, now no background is repeated. I might remove a few more backgrounds if I feel they fit better in another world, when I get there. I will try to get the next two worlds done tomorrow, and then the rest will have to wait till after my vacation. Ville10 23:08, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Now all the level intros are uploaded (You had already uploaded the Rainbow resort intro, right?). I wont be able to do any more now. I'll be back in about three weeks. Ville10 17:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Level Page Revamp I'M ON IT! I'm beginning my mission for screenshots now. First target: Prism Plains and DeDeDe castle! -Kirby111 23:51, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *Perfect, that means Prism Plains is finished. (Check its trivia section for a fun fact) -Kirby111 00:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) *Mmkay, I'm on it. --Kirby111 Talk to me 00:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Got anymore for me to do? --Kirby111 Talk to me 05:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Sweet! I'm already on break so I'm set to go. (I go back Jan 5 '09) --Kirby111 Talk to me 16:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ALL FINISHED! If there's anything else you need me to do, just ask! ;) --Kirby111 Talk to me 18:07, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Did I do Nature Notch correctly? If I did, I can finish the rest! --Kirby111 Talk to me 23:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Thanks, I left Jam Jungle's gallery to you --Kirby111 Talk to me 23:35, 23 December 2008 (UTC) When do you want me to do the KSSU shots? I'm ready anytime. Still here, Kirby111 Talk to me 00:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) WOOHOO! New assignment, now I have something to do! Thanks! I'm on it!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Yah! I'm finished! Ready for another assignment anytime. Eagerly waiting, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm sorry for all of the edit wars and trouble I've caused you. I hope we can remain friends. Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 20:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Enjoy your holidays! :D Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 19:44, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I got it! :D '''Blue Ninjakoopa 20:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Sorry I'm so late, I was enjoying my presents. (Esp AC:CF) I hope you had a great Christmas this year, and have a happy New Year! With Christmas Cheer -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey,what's up buddy?--Elmopedia89 19:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Butthurt much? Do you get off from calling people "thick skulled" in edit summaries? I bet. Wartortle28 02:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Ahh, I see. I just looked at the history of that page, and I don't blame you. Sorry for name-calling on my part as well. Wartortle28 04:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page rename Since you seem to be the most active admin, I wanted to let you that I just renamed the Main Page to Kirby Wiki. I've been assigned with stopping by all the top gaming wikis and making sure their main page is named (Game Name) Wiki instead of Main Page, for search engine optimization purposes. If you admins decide you don't want the keep the new main page name, you obviously have the right to revert, but I would strongly suggest keeping it so that even more people will find this wiki. Cheers. =) JoePlay (talk) 20:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Kool Koopa Hello, do you know User: Kool Koopa ?Kirbyandyourpuyo 23:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I think I will. Right now, I'm doing stages. --Timson622222 05:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *Could you redirect Rift ruin to Rift Ruin? Thanks. --Timson622222 01:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I made a mistake... Please delete "Rift Ruins". I meant to put "Rift Ruin" Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) KSSU The KSSU pics are finished! Page editing begins now. Let's-a go!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Well, I got the position! Yay! A'ight, now for what I was here for. What do you mean by background shots? The level intros? Or was that supposed to be on a different talk page? P.S. Is there a difference between a sysop and an admin or are they the same? Happy to be an admin!, -- [[User:Kirby111|'DINNER!']] Talk to me 01:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) HAI Ville10 is already a System Operator. I'll check Kirby111's edit count and see if he's ready for adminship. Katsuma and KirbyFan haven't been here in months, so I'll ask the Janitors or helpers to demote them along with the other inactive administrators. I hope you had an excellent New Year as well! :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) new picture Hallo I am Bhuysman from the firework picture (and many other Kirby 64 pics). I have uploaded a new Kirby fireworks picture and replace them for the older pic. Thanks fore the comment! Sweet... Sweet... Thanks Sweetness, -- [[User:Kirby111|'DINNER!']] Talk to me 23:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *I'll get them tonight. Later, -- [[User:Kirby111|'DINNER!']] Talk to me 17:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I'm a new member. Kirby111 recommended I come see you for something to do. Is there anything I can do to help? --Keeby117 02:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I've played: *Kirby 64 *Kirby Super Star Ultra *Kirby Squeak Squad *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Kirby Super Star *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror *Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland *Kirby's Pinball Land *Kirby Air Ride --Keeby117 02:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Personal Sandbox? I've seen personal sandboxes around? What's with those? Sorry about all the questions, but I didn't see any of this in the Help section. Thanks,-- Kirby111 [[User talk:Kirby111|Talk to the master of DINNER.]] 04:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Mmk, Thanks! See ya, Let's Get on it... C'mon, but... should we disscus it with BNK? :Hee. I guess not. --Keeby117 02:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks I hope to be a big help for anything. So if you have anything that I could help in then I will try. We need to... ...Add all the enemies that give powers to their respective template, Bomb is missing quite a few... K? Hey I made a forum about the inactive administrators, and I need opinions. I've already talked to KyleH, so he can help. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'll do it... ...tomorrow night! I'm sorry i haven't been here, I've been caught up in school work... So, tommorrow, ok? Later(sorry), masked dedede why did you delete my masked dedede page? they are different bosses! :It was merged, they are the same person... ye@ I'm fine with that. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Meta Knight File Upload I try to upload a photo of Meta Knight Unmasked but it says: "the file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension".Help me!--Elmopedia89 03:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I got free time, (finally) I'm on it now. That's why I changed my sig. I really am glad to be back. P.S. I don't blame you, that's what's happening to the Zelda Wiki. Kirby Air Ride. Sorry, I can't take Gamecube shots, but I'll get on the KSqSq Pics ASAP. P.S. Maybe you should archive your talk page... It's getting kinda long... Sorry, I haven't even played Air Ride. By the way, sorry for being kind of inactive lately, I have had a lot of schoolwork, but hopefully I will be able to be more active soon. Ville10 12:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :I can get some very low quality screen shots for Air Ride and high quality scans from the manual... Well, I actually get the pictures from youtube, and while I can get them, they won't be the best quality. Also, I have only seen the first 30 episodes, so that's about what I can get. Otherwise, I need to get a list of the demon beasts and which episodes they appear in. Ville10 08:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : and pretty good scans, eh? ::Heh, oops those were accidentally scanned at a lower quality then possible. I'll get 'em rescanned in a sec and puff the first one up a bit ;) :::TaahDahh! ::::What exactly do you need? I can get item artwork (Like Top Ride) and stage artwork (And City Trial) :::::Oh- well sorry I can't help out more... So you want me to stick 'em on the page? Me and them boxes When it comes to hard-to-make templates like infoboxes, I'm not so well. Kirby wiki's are simple so it should be easier. And I'm alright with it. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) The enemy infoboxes are fixed now, and yes, I am a sysop. Anyways I'm working on a navigation template for the levels, like the one on the bottom of the ability pages. Should I continue or is it a bad idea? Ville10 16:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I have finished the level navigation template now, so far I have only added it to Green Greens, is it anything I should fix before I add it to the rest of the pages? Ville10 15:47, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::How about pink for the ally infoboxes? It would match Kirby's color. Or if you prefer a color separate from the background, how about yellow? We also need to fix the Anime infoboxes to be two-toned, I'll fix it right away.